


Hero

by Deezaster82



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, alternative verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezaster82/pseuds/Deezaster82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to 'Till ambition do us part'. Transformers RID #16 didn't happen, Starscream fought Megatron and his men alongside Bumblebee and the others. Following the events described in 'Till ambition do us part', Starscream muses on how his little political adventure has affected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I ranted enough on Tumblr about my dislike for RID #16 plot-wise.  
> This story is a direct sequel to 'Till ambition do us part', and it will entirely disregard the events depicted in the comic.

You need to have read my other fanfic 'Till ambition do us part' in order to understand this story.

This is a song fic. I don't usually write song fics but that particular song was stuck in my head and I couldn't help thinking of how it fitted the Metalhawk/Starscream pairing.

Song: Hero by Nickelback.

 

Hero.

 

_I'm so high I can hear heaven._  
But heaven..  
no heaven don't hear me 

This is not a tale of redemption.

This is not me trying to make up for my past actions.

Time has passed, our world has evolved and one needs to adjust to the changes if they wish to move on. That's what I did.

The war was over but I knew better than hoping for immediate peace, there was still too much to settle, even if the leaders that had created this war were gone. I did what I deemed necessary to make myself a place in this new world where dust settled over the ruins that would ever remind us of the chaos that happened here.

They call me a traitor, an opportunist, whatever...I'm not going to lie to myself and pretend that I am nothing like that. I am both actually, and I have always been, which makes a being of integrity.

How did I become the one I am today, this sort-of hero you call a friend? 

Let me think...It started not long after the war ended. I stood among the losers, wearing a collar around my neck like a slave. This couldn't possibly end like this, I told myself, this isn't how I'll live for the rest of my life. 

It happened quite quickly and far smoothly than I had hoped. First, I sold Ratbat to the Autobots ( he was such a sorry excuse for a leader after all) then I imposed myself on the stage next to you and Bumblebee.

After that, I just had a load of fun pretending that I cared about this planet and everyone who called it their home. I socialized, saved people life and faked humility as I gradually grew in popularity.

Then the Metro-titan found me and declared that I was the chosen one, the conqueror who would unite the people of Cybertron and lead them to a new era of prosperity....I think he copied one of Megatron's old speeches, the words sounded so very familiar.

Anyway, you realized it: I've had the time of my life! 

I was certain I was going to win the free elections, and I didn't hide my glee as I tried on my crown right in front of you. 

But I think this is when you realized that I was, in truth, a selfish bastard who didn't care about anything but his own important aft, which is why you left. You are smarter than you thought my friend...

Do you know how many people trusted me until it was too late for them to realize that I was just using them? Many. I honestly thought you wouldn't be different from them.

I had underestimated you.

But thing is...I have missed you.

I like you, despite my ambitions, despite my selfishness, I like you. And you did like me, before you knew who I really was, and which is perhaps why you gave me a chance.

Then Megatron happened, he came and crushed my hopes of victory. He brought chaos back on the planet, this is what he always does, he brings destruction in his wake.

I watched his rampage and couldn't do anything about it because I am no longer wearing weapons nowadays. Yes, I had become a pacifist just like you: Words sometimes can hit people's sparks deeper than a gun could.

Megatron took control of Prowl and Prowl killed Wheeljack, the only one who still trusted me, he killed him at point blank, and his beheaded body fell right before me as Megatron had forced me on my knees at his feet.

I stared down at his corpse and felt something, something very painful, within my spark. 

It was like an electroshock and I suddenly realized that I had been fooling myself; I wasn't pretending anymore, I cared.

I had cared about Wheeljack and it did something to me to know he was dead. I cared about Cybertron and it did something to me to see Megatron further destroy it. I cared about you and it did something to me that you had turned against me.

Megatron tried, he really tried, to coerce me back to his side, to talk me into joining him again. He could have used his most convincing speeches on me, he could have declared me the most skilled of his lieutenants, he could have promised me the world, even the Universe, I would have been deaf to it all!

_Someone told me_  
Love would all save us  
But how could that be  
Look what love gave us 

_A world full of killing_  
Blood spilling  
That world can't be 

Megatron and I had an history together, but today I have moved on. When I had thought he was dead, I had cherished the few good memories I've had with him, but he remained dead to me.

I couldn't go back to this again, I was through with him. It was over. I wasn't a Decepticon anymore, I was a Cybertronian.

_They say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait..._

You came back for me, you and the others, you persuaded Bumblebee to come back for me. I know he just wanted to kill Megatron and that he still probably can't stand my guts.

But you, you came back for me.

And it is partly for you that I fought then, because you've helped me steel my resolve and pushed me to lay my ambitions aside in order to save our world. Like you told me, I wasn't alone, I fought with you, with them, for Cybertron...

It still doesn't compute with me, you know. I would never have thought I'd do something like saving people and planet alike some day.

You made me realize that I could reach greatness while being part of a great picture. I let you make a hero out of the villain I've ever been. That won't be easy for me to admit to this...

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you._

I lay on the floor of my apartment, reflecting on what led to all this as I enjoy the subsiding pleasure of one of the most powerful overload I've ever had. You are resting on top of me, probably doing the same thing.

_It isn't the love of a hero,  
That's why I fear it won't do._

I still want to become the ruler of our world, you know, and you still are my political adversary. I don't see how this could end well, and I fear you might become my new Megatron.

“What are you thinking about, Starscream?” you ask, your voice sounds as flat as ever but I can hear the slight hint of curiosity in your tone.

“I was thinking that we might betray each other one day,” I reply honestly, why shouldn't I do so? “we are rivals after all.”

“Perhaps,” you say with a small smile, “but can you foresee the future?”

“Of course not,” I respond, squirming under you. You are not exactly heavy but I can't feel my left leg anymore. You shift over me, understanding the problem.

“And do you want to betray me?” 

“I don't...But I do want to win the elections.” I retort. Again, I say the truth...It seems that I had developed this new bad habit lately. 

“So do I,” you reply, “may the best of us win!”

I smile, oh Metalhawk...you are so...unlike anyone I have ever met before. Sometimes I wonder if you are real. I pull you down for a kiss, what could I answer to that?  
This time it is me who shift under you, enough so to be able to turn the tables and exchange positions with you...

With a smirk, I straddle your slender thighs. You smirk back, is that a challenge?

I don't know about those elections. Like you just said, I can't foresee the future.

But I can tell you this: You won't be the one _on top_ this time.

 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
